L'amour rend aveugle, l'amitié ferme les yeux
by Ocee
Summary: Merlin surprend une Gwen drôlement gênée. Mais pour quelle raison se fait-elle du tracas ? xX Petit OS léger Xx


**L'amour rend aveugle, l'amitié ferme les yeux**

* * *

><p>Note : texte écrit pour illustrer de façon légère le thème, qui sert de titre ici, d'un projet de fanfics sur Merlin (d'autres devraient suivre donc...)<p>

Fandom/disclaimer : Merlin n'est malheureusement pas à moi, j'emprunte donc les personnages et l'univers de la BBC simplement pour le plaisir ;D

Nombre de mots : 639

Personnages : Merlin, Guenièvre et Arthur

Rating : tout public

Genre : humour au ras des pâquerettes à l'image de celui qu'on trouve parfois dans la série (mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime =D)

Résumé : Merlin surprend une Gwen drôlement gênée. Mais pour quelle raison se fait-elle du tracas ?

* * *

><p>- Gwen ? s'enquit Merlin en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il la surprit en train de s'examiner dans le miroir de la chambre royale.<p>

La reine sursauta et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Merlin ! dit-elle d'un ton crispé. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, votre Majesté, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, amusé devant la gêne de son amie.

- Je…

Gwen se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira.

- Merlin, tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il alors qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage.

- Et tu te montres toujours honnête avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, hésita-t-il alors qu'il redoutait la suite.

Guenièvre jeta un regard alentour comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls puis murmura en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant :

- Alors… est-ce que… est-ce que tu me trouves _grosse_ ?

- Grosse ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Merlin.

- Chhhhuut ! répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux et en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Par… pardon, Gwen, s'excusa Merlin en tentant de retenir son fou rire.

Ses yeux pétillaient mais devant le visage anxieux de Guenièvre, il reprit son sérieux.

- Qui a bien pu te mettre ces idées en tête, Gwen ? Tu n'es pas grosse ! Ce ne serait quand même pas Arthur ? Il serait mal placé pour…

- Merlin ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est un amour, il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis mer…

Devant le regard attendri de Merlin, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et se racla la gorge pour reprendre :

- Et Arthur n'est pas gros du tout ! défendit-elle son époux ce qui fit apparaître un sourire moqueur sur le visage du sorcier. C'est Elyan… il m'a dit que je me laissais aller depuis le mariage… Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui… s'il te plaît.

Merlin recula d'un pas et fit mine d'observer Guenièvre. Bon, s'il devait être honnête, il devait prendre le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots. Parce que, il devait l'avouer, Gwen avait pris des rondeurs depuis qu'elle était reine. Oh ! Pas énormément ! Mais assez pour les avoir remarquées. Tout comme celles d'Arthur. Mais ils étaient visiblement trop amoureux l'un et l'autre pour s'en rendre compte. Et si ça ne leur posait pas de problème à eux, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait bien le déranger lui.

- Merlin ? s'inquiéta-t-elle de son silence.

Argh ! Pourquoi Elyan avait-il décidé de s'en mêler ? Il était bien heureux d'avoir eu à fermer les yeux jusque-là…

- Eh bien… pour être tout à fait honnête… je trouve que…

Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- Ah ! Guenièvre, tu es là ! s'exclama Arthur en avançant vers elle, ces étincelles dans le regard qui ne le quittaient plus chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa femme.

- Arthur ! dérailla légèrement la voix de cette dernière.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux alors que son regard fixait alternativement Gwen et Merlin pour s'arrêter sur ce dernier.

- Merlin, tu ne serais pas en train d'embêter ma charmante épouse, j'espère ? le questionna-t-il de son ton inquisiteur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne me permettrais pas, assura Merlin. Et je confirme, elle est tout à fait charmante, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de l'intéressée pour que cela serve de réponse.

- Oui, la plus belle de toutes, affirma Arthur alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, sa main irrémédiablement attirée par ses poignées d'am… euh, sa hanche.

* * *

><p>Pardon Guenièvre XD Bien évidemment, ce petit texte n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, les rondeurs n'ont jamais fait de mal (et encore moins à l'époque associée en général à la légende - je ne fais que surfer sur les anachronismes et l'humour léger propres à la série ;)<p> 


End file.
